Juke Box Hero
by MunroLoverPunk
Summary: Eli Goldsworthy, a runaway trying to find his way, hears one guitar. This guitar changes his world. For better or for worse? He finds his calling, his true talent, his true friends, and his soulmate. Rated M for reasons...
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I can't live with you anymore. I can't be the son you've always wanted. I can't be the perfect prodigy child you want so much. I need to be my own person; my own man. You need to learn to not be so obsessive and controling. I know you mean well, but it hurts. It hurts to knwo that you won't ever love me as much as you could. I'm not smart, I'm uncouth, and I'm apparently I'm a worthless piece of shit in your eyes. Try having another kid and maybe they'll turn out better. Don't bother looking for me because you won' t find me. I love you guys, even if you don't love me._

_ Goodbye forever,_

_ Eli_

Most people would find that to be the hardest thing to ever have to do. To leave their parents unexpectedly and never see them again. But I believe it set me free. Free from high expectations, from the disapproving scowls, from the cage I called a home for 16 years.

CHAPTER 1

THE START OF IT ALL

I walked through the streets of an empty Toronto. It was pouring rain; everyone was probably in their cozy homes, snuggled with their families by a fire, watching television. But not me. I had no home. I left New York and never looked back. Sometimes I think about the old times and what my family was like, but do I miss it? Hell no.

Standing in the rain staring at my feet in a dark ally.

I heard something. It sounded like a roar of a wave, but I'm no where near the ocean. I walked around the corner and saw the source of the noise. It was coming from a building, an area of some sort. I slowly inched closer, due to the bitter coldness eating away at my core.

There was an entrance, heavily guarded with big guys in yellow raincoats that read SECURITY. I stared at them for a minute before realising there was no chance in hell they were going to let me in. I turned and walked around the side and the noise grew louder.

It was the sound of a guitar.

It had to have been the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

I pressed my ear to the cold, hard, concrete and listened. I could just imagine the whole scene:  
>The lead singer with long hair dancing around on the stage. The bass player bobbing his head up and drummer watching the crowd intently with his devil horns in the air. The guitarist putting his heart and soul into his solo. Never looking up from his instrument. They were all so into the song; but not like the guitarist.<p>

The whole scenario sounded like the dream everyone wanted. That I wanted. That one guitar's sound just blew me away. I couldn't put it in words, how I felt about that sound. That sound was like my heartbeat put into an instrument.

All I knew is that I could feel the stars in my eyes as I realised what my calling was.

I found my meaning.

Who I'm supposed to be.

I will be the guy everyone wants to be. The guy all the girls want.

_The guy who is loved._


	2. Chapter 2

The very next day...

I couldn't get the sound of my head. I just kept hearing the solo over and over again. The screams of the people in the crowd just drew me in.

I had to do something about it. It's driving me insane. I'm a no one who has an idea on how to become someone.

I was doing my daily walk around town when something moved in the corner of my eye. I looked down to see a twenty dollar bill laying in the middle of the sidewalk. "Yes!" I said under my breath as I picked it up. You're probably thinking 'He should find the owner, that isn't his.' Well who cares? Evidently whoever dropped the bill didn't give a shit.

Finders keepers, losers weepers.

I bought myself a burger and fries at little diner. When I was finished I had about fourteen bucks left and decided to look around a little second hand store.

I quietly walked into the small store. The little bell above the door rung and a little old man ran out from the back. "Hello young man! How can I help you today?" He smiled with his few teeth. "I'm just looking, but thank you." I smirked as he walked back behind the counter, picking up his newspaper and flipping to the crossword.

Walking up and down the aisles nothing really caught my eye. I was getting ready to leave when something fell over and made me jump. "Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." I said as I picked up the fallen item. It was an old, beat up, 6 string guitar. My heart dropped to my stomach.

"Excuse me sir? How much do you want for this?" I asked the man with pleading eyes. He peeked up from his crossword, "That old thing?" I nodded. "That is $20." I mouthed an 'O' and my face fell. I set it down and picked up my bag. "Thanks anyway." I turned to leave.

"Wait," The man said as I put my hand on the door handle. "I'll give you a deal since it's so beat up and looks like you had your heart set on it. $10 even." I smiled wide and dug the money out of my pocket. Handing it to him I felt my heart skip eight beats. "Thank you soo much sir!" He smiled once again and nodded. I grabbed the guitar and ran out the door.

There was no way I could pay for lessons. Maybe I could teach myself? It can't be too hard.

I don't know if I should have spent that money on something so useless; but my instincts told me I had done the right thing. All I knew was, that guitar, felt like it belonged in my hands.


End file.
